Link of the Dead
by Ant423
Summary: After receiving the deed to Ms. Marie's island cabana, Link decides to throw a huge party there and invite all of his friends. Everything is going great, until they discover what lives in the cabana's basement...
1. The Cabana

**Link of the Dead**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Zelda or any of its characters.

**Chapter 1:**

It was a cool, summer day. As Link stood on the pier at Windfall Island staring at the town, he could feel a gentle breeze blowing down his neck and the fresh ocean smell filled his nostrils. Link was now a young man and it had been so many years since he last stepped foot on the island.

Link began to walk around the island. As he passed through the gate, he saw many familiar sights: Children playing in the streets, adults running around, buying stuff from the nearby stalls, and merchants shouting at passerbys, advertising their products.

Link remembered the last time he came here: He was on his quest to defeat Ganondorf. After accomplishing his mission, Link and Tetra set off on a quest to explore new lands and create new legends. After a few years of travelling, the two eventually returned to their homes and settled down for the while.

As Link passed by Salvatore's game shop, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Link?" said a voice, "Long time no see!"

Link turned around and saw Tetra.

"Tetra?" said Link, "Oh my God! How have you been?"

"Great," said Tetra, "Me and the boys have been taking out several sea platforms in the western quadrants. It must have been like 3 months since last saw you!"

"I know," replied Link, "I've just been relaxing on Outset, you know..."

"How is everybody?" asked Tetra, "How's Grandma?"

"She's doing fine," said Link, "She's getting older, but she's never been better."

"And Aryll?"

"She's great, too...But she hasn't been the same since she got back from the Forsaken Fortress."

"Really?"

"Yeah, she's gotten more rebellious and she's been giving everybody a hard time."

"So," said Tetra, trying to change the subject, "What brings you here to Windfall?"

"Just came to get some supplies," replied Link, "And catch up on what's been going on here."

"Same," said Tetra, "My pirates went somewhere right now, but they'll come back to pick me up by the end of the day. Wanna head to the café?"

"I'd love that," said Link, "But I got something to do first..."

Link made his way through the Windfall plaza and approached the old schoolhouse. The Hero of Winds slowly opened the front door and knocked on the side wall.

"Come in," said Ms. Mary, who was working at her desk.

"Hi, miss," began Link, "Remember me?"

"Oh my goodness, Link!" said Ms. Marie, "It's been so long! How are you? Did you have a safe voyage?"

"Yes. I had a great time. Is everything fine here?"

"Oh, it's wonderful. Do you want something to drink? Or maybe to eat?"

"No, thank you, Miss. Are you still collecting Joy Pendants?"

"Of course! My collection is nearly complete. Are you sure you don't want something?"

"No, no, I'm fine," chuckled Link, "I just wanted to give you this..."

Link held out his hand. There was a tiny joy pendant in the middle of his palm.

"Is that..." began Ms. Marie.

"Yeah," replied Link.

Ms. Marie grabbed the Joy Pendant from link's hand and stared at it for a few seconds with her mouth wide open.

"This is the last pendant I need to complete my collection. Where did you find it?"

"Beyond the Great Sea," said Link, "It was a long trip, but..."

"I have something to give you," Ms. Marie said suddenly, She ran to her desk and opened the drawer. She pulled out a rolled-up yellow parchment, which she handed to Link.

"I want you to have this," began Ms. marie, "It's a reward for going out of your way to get me this rare, wonderful pendant."

Link grabbed the parchment.

"This," said the teacher, "Is the deed to my cabana, located on a Private Oasis somewhere in quadrant E-6 or E-5...I can't remember. I've only been there once!"

"But..." began Link, "I...Um...I don't know what to say..."

"Treasure it dearly," said Ms. Marie, "I was going to go there when I retire, but I prefer life here in the city. I guess it'll be like your bachelor pad."

"Thanks..."

* * *

Later that day, at the café, Link and Tetra discussed:

"So," began Tetra, "This lady, Ms. Marie, just gave you her island cabana for giving her a few joy pendants? Sweet!"

"I guess," said Link, taking a sip from his coffee.

"This is gonna be great!" said Tetra, "You got a whole freakin' island to yourself! You should call me up one day, and maybe we'll go crash together!"

"I'm the Hero of Wind," began Link, "What could I possibly do with a cabana?"

"What are you talking about?" said Tetra, drinking from her coffee cup, "This is the best thing that's ever happened to us! I know we have our responsibilities, but you can't expect us to constantly go around travelling and fighting evil. Things have calmed down in the past few years, and it's time we took advantage!"

"Well..."

"If you and I are gonna be the king and queen of this land, then we better start living like king and queen!"

Link meditated for a few seconds.

"Alright then!" said Link, "I'll do it! I'll head to the cabana! In fact, I'm gonna throw a big party and I'll invite all of our friends!"

"Now you're talking!" said Tetra, "I'll have my pirates transport them all to the island! It shouldn't be too far!"

Link gulped down the rest of his coffee and bolted to the exit.

"Where are you going?" asked Tetra.

"The postman's gonna arrive soon," said Link, "And I've got invitations to write!"


	2. The Party Begins!

**Link of the Dead**

**Chapter 2: The Party Begins!**

Link spent a while preparing supplies for the party. As the guests arrived by Tetra's pirate ship, Link had sailed ahead on his King of Red Lions. He eventually found his way to the Oasis. It was a very beautiful island with a large beach, and a large forest. The front lawn of the cabana was dotted with little flowers and palm trees. There was also a large pool on the side complete with beach chairs and umbrellas.

"Wow," said Link.

Link stepped onto the island and entered the cabana. It was surprisingly large and cozy. Link pulled a switch in the corner, activating the fire place.

"Nice," muttered Link, "I think we're gonna have a great time."

* * *

Later that day, Tetra arrived on her pirate ship along with all the guests. They included Tetra's pirates, Aryll, Medli, Komali, Makar, Beedle, Old Man Ho-Ho, Loot, Manny, and several other characters from Windfall, Outset, and Dragon Roost. It was a much larger party than Link expected, but he didn't mind.

At 6:00 that evening, the party officially began. There were cases of beer, liquor, and other alcoholic drinks all around the room as well as tables littered with appetizers. People all over were dancing, getting drunk, making out, and playing games. Some people took the party outside to the balcony or the swimming pool. There was even music provided by Beedle (On the congas), Medli (On the harp), and Makar (On the violin).

"Great party, Link!" said Medli, who had just finished playing a song, "And I love this cabana!"

"Thanks," said Link, "The cabana was a gift."

"You gotta throw parties more often," said Makar, who suddenly jumped onto Medli's shoulder, "It's so great to finally take a break from all that praying at the Wind Temple!"

"Now, Makar," began Medli, "We still have to remember our duties as Sages."

"Yeah, yeah..." said Makar, "It's just that...It's been so long since we got together like this!"

"I know," said Link, "Don't worry, though! I promise we'll keep contact!"

"Medli," said Komali, approaching Medli, "They're all begging for an encore...Oh, hi Link."

"Hi, Komali," said Link, "How's everything?"

"Good," said Komali, "Nice to see you again...By the way, great party!"

Link smiled. Suddenly, an old man in a white coat approached Link.

"Nice cabana," he said, "Still in good condition..."

Startled, Link turned around. "What? Oh, hi."

"Ever heard the tale of Old Lasar?"

"Who?"

"He's the man who built this place, almost 40 years ago. He was an acquaintance of mine. He was a nice man, but I feared there was something severely disturbing him..."

"Oh?"

"He and his family used to come here all the time to relax, but one day, they came and never returned."

"But," said Link, "What happened?..."

"There are rumours circulating 'round here that Lasar killed his family right here, in this very house and buried their bodies in an underground chamber."

The expression on Link's face was a mixture of horror and intrigue.

"Of course," continued the old man, "It's just an urban legend so don't worry about it much. I doubt there's even a place where you can bury dead bodies, ho ho ho ho! The family really did disappear, however, and the deed to this cabana went to Lasar's only other relative: His niece..."

"Ms. Marie," interrupted Link.

"Yes," said Ho-Ho, "That was her name. Anyways, nice chatting with you boy. Have fun."

The old man walked off and went to grab a drink.

As the part continued, Link looked around and saw drunk people stumbling all over the floor and people making out. Across the room, he saw a young girl with short, blond hair and a black sleeveless shirt approach a guy and began to make out with him.

"Shit!" snapped Link.

Link ran towards the girl and pulled her off of the guy.

"Fuck you!" shouted the girl, "What the fuck do you want from me?"

"Listen, Aryll," said Link, sternly, "When I invited you to my party, you promised me you would be on your best behaviour!"

"The hell I did," replied Aryll, "You're not the boss of me, big brother! I can do whatever the fuck I want!"

"Are you drunk?"

"No..."

"You're drunk, Aryll!"

"The fuck do you care?"

"You're only fifteen! I don't want you drinking or making out with guys you don't know..."

"You know, what big brother? Shut the fuck up! I'm not a kid anymore! I don't need you to protect me. I'm fine...Just let me grow up!"

"Listen, Aryll, don't you remember when you were taken away to the Forsaken Fortress and I..."

Aryll staggered towards Link.

"Don't you ever fucking mention the Forsaken Fortress to me again!"

She then shoved Link aside before grabbing a bottle of beer off the table and running off. Link lowered his head in shame. Tetra, who was watching the argument, shook her head slowly.

* * *

By nightfall, the party was still going on, though many people had passed out already. Link headed outside and lay down on the cool grass that surrounded the front lawn of the cabana. It was warm, but breezy, and the sky was clear, revealing a beautiful full moon and starry sky. As Link lay there, thinking, he heard someone approach.

"Hey there," said Tetra, who was eating a small piece of cake, "Beautiful night, eh?"

"Yeah," said Link, "It was getting stuffy in there, so I just had to come out here for a bit.

"Right," said Tetra, "Everybody seems to be having fun."

Link said nothing. He just smiled.

"Listen, Link..."

"I know, I know" said Link, "Aryll has to lead her own life...I can't always protect her."

"I know you love her, but you can't always suffocate her, just guide her, you know?"

Link nodded. The two lay there on the grass for several minutes staring at the sky.

"Tetra," began Link, "I love you."

"I love you too," said Tetra.

The two slowly approached each other and began to kiss. It was the most wonderful feeling Link ever experienced. In just a few seconds, Link and Tetra found themselves in the upstairs bedroom of the cabana.

After shutting the bedroom door, Tetra removed her vest and tossed it aside before slowly approaching Link. She carefully lifted Link's shirt over his head. Tetra stared in shock at Link's hard chest and rippling abs. It seems all those years of fighting and travelling have had quite the impact on Link's physique.

Link then did the same to Tetra, removing her pink shirt and throwing it aside. He proceeded to lay her down on the bed, where they began to kiss. It was long before Link was inside of Tetra, which caused her to moan in pleasure. After a few minutes, Link and Tetra closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment.

"That was magical," she whispered.


	3. Into the Basement

** Link of the Dead**

**Chapter 3:**

At midnight, the party had calmed down, and many drunk guests had fallen asleep on the couches, in the bathtub and even on the floor. In the main room, Manny sat on a couch, making out with a young girl.

"Manny," said the girl, "I'm thirsty. Get me a beer, please."

"There's no more," said Manny.

"There is in the back room," replied the girl.

Manny sighed and stood up and headed to the back room where the food and drinks were kept. It was cold and dark in there, and Manny had to light a candle to see his way around. As he searched through the cases of beer, Manny stumbled across a bump in the wall.

"The hell is that?" muttered Manny.

He bent down and began to pick at the bump, causing a piece of the wallpaper to tear off. The bump that was behind the wallpaper was actually a small switch.

"Sweet," said Manny.

Manny pulled the switch, which caused a passage to open up in the opposite wall. Because he was slightly drunk, the figurine fanatic did not think very before deciding to enter the passage on his own. Candle in hand, Manny made his way down a small set of stairs. He soon found himself in a dark, dungeon-like room. There were many passages and hallways, all arranged like a maze. The floor was wet and water dripped from the ceiling. Rats, bugs and other nasties infested the place.

"The fuck is this place?" demanded Manny.

He walked some more, and nearly stepped on a rat.

"AH!" shouted Manny, "Damn rats!"

Manny continued to walk down the maze. It was very quiet and all that could be heard was the sound of dripping water. The place grossed Manny out, and yet he felt compelled to explore a little more. He eventually found himself at a dead-end.

"Shit," muttered Manny.

Manny turned around and tried to head back, but quickly discovered that he was lost. Manny ran down the many passages, trying to find the exit, but he had no luck.

"Hello?" shouted Manny, "Hello? Anyone there?"

No answer.

"Help! I'm lost!"

Manny then heard a growl.

"Is anyone there?" Manny was beginning to panic.

The growl grew louder. Suddenly, a large shadow could be seen at the end of the hallway. The growling noises continued as the thing got closer. The shadow had a very inhuman appearance.

"Is th-th-this s-s-some kind of a j-joke?" asked Manny.

Suddenly the creature turned the corner and faced Manny. Manny saw the creature's horrifying silhouette standing only a couple of metres away from him. It had big red eyes that glowed in the dark. Manny tried to scream, but only a faint yelp came out. Manny immediately bolted down the hallway to get away from the creature. As he ran, he slipped on the wet floor and fell to the floor. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he was surrrounded by a swarm of rotten corpses.

"Oh my God..."

Manny then let out an enormous scream. He yelled repeatedly at the top of his lungs, as he stood up and continued running.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear something?" asked Tetra, who was slowly waking up from her sleep.

"No," replied Link, still sleepy, "Probably just the wind."

"No," said Tetra, "It's coming from downstairs..."

"Alright," said Link, "I'll check it out."

Link put on his clothes and walked down the stairs. He saw several people in the living room, panicking.

"What the hell's going on?" demanded Link.

"It's Manny," said Aryll, "This girl sent him to get a beer, and he was taking forever. Suddenly, we heard him screaming..."

"Screaming?" asked Link, "Well, what's wrong?"

"This," said Medli, pointing to the back room.

Link walked to the back room and saw the hole in the wall.

"Shit!" snapped Link, "Where the fuck did that come from?"

"We don't know," said Makar, "But we think Manny's in trouble!"

"We gotta check it out!" said Komali.

"Count me in," said Tetra, suddenly appearing in the back room. She handed Link both his sword and his bow, along with a quiver of arrows.

"Alright," said Link, "Listen up! I'm heading down there. I want all of you to stay here. If you wanna tag along, then stick by me and don't get lost! And if anyone here senses there's something wrong, call for help!"

Link, Tetra, Komali, Medli, Makar, Gonzo and Senza began to head into the basement.

"Oh," said Link, "And if you see something that's not us coming up, CLOSE THIS DOOR. Got it?

The group then disappeared into the basment.

Moving slowly, the group made their way through the wet, dirty floors. Komali picked up a small stone and marked the walls to avoid getting lost. It was very cold down there and the gang got a very creepy feeling as they walked past hordes of rats and spiders.

"Manny!" shouted Link, "Manny, where are you?!"

"Manny!" shouted Tetra, "Answer us!"

Just then, they heard a noise. The group walked down a small, dark corridor.

"Manny?" said Link, "Is that you?"

All of a sudden, a swarm of Keese that were resting on the ceiling flew down and came after the gang.

"RUN!!" screamed Komali.

"AAAAHHH!!"

The group ran through a series of corridors before they realized the Keese were all gone.

"Where the fuck..." began Link.

"Before he could finish his sentence, Link saw a silhouette at the end of the hallway.

"Who are you?" demanded Gonzo.

The silhouette said nothing. Instead, it let out a growl.

"Manny..." said Tetra, but she knew it wasn't Manny.

It let out another growl.

"Who are you?" demanded Link, "What do you want?"

As the creature approached Link, it became clear that it was not a human. Upon gazing into its red, piercing eyes, Link froze on the spot. This was unlike any other monster Link had faced before...This one gave him a terrible vibe.

"LINK!" shouted Tetra, "Do something!"

As the creature got near Link and tried to eat him, Gonzo ran up to it and smashed it with his hammer, causing it to stagger backwards. Link pulled out his sword and stabbed the creature in the gut, but nothing happened. Link then slashed it across the chest, but still it tried to attack Link. No one knew what to do. As the creature made another attempt to eat Link, Link desperately swung his sword one last time, decapitating the creature.

The gang just stood there, staring at the bloody mess that lay before them. Link, who was breathing heavily, looked down and saw the creature's head was still trying to bite him. Link kicked the head away in disgust.

"What the hell was that?" asked Medli.

"I don't know," said Link, "But we better find Manny and get outta here FAST!"

Still shaken, the group continued their way through the maze. They got a very bad feeling as they saw several blood stained walls and rats crawling around the floor. Just then, they saw someone running towards them.

"Holy shit!" shouted Makar.

"Stop it, right there!" ordered Link, pointing his bow in the direction of the figure.

"It's me!" said Manny, "D-d-don't shoot! For the l-l-love of God!"

"Manny?" said Link, "Are you alright?"

Manny ran up to Link and hugged him.

"Manny! Calm down!" said Link, "Get a hold of yourself!"

"I'm okay!" replied Manny, "Please! G-get me outta here!"

"It's okay," said Medli, "We'll be outta here in no time."

"Um," said Komali, "We have a problem..."

The gang stared at him.

"I got so excited I...I..." began Komali, "I forgot to mark the walls. I don't know which way we came..."

"It's okay," said Link, "Let's try not to panic. We'll get out, alright?"

"Let's keep going this way," suggested Senza.

The gang searched the basement for what felt like hours They headed down a narrow hallway until they came across a staircase that went up. Unfortunately, the path was blocked by a set of iron bars.

"Sweet!" said Link, "It seems to be another way out!"

"But how will we get through?" asked Komali.

"Allow me," said Gonzo, who once again pulled out his hammer. He smashed the bars with all his might, causing the bars to dent slightly. He tried over and over again, and the bars opened up.

"Hang in there," said Gonzo, "We'll be outta here in no time!"

As Gonzo pounded away on the bars, Manny stood at a distance watching. He was still shaken up from what he saw before. As he paced around, another one of those creatures suddenly jumped up from behind a corner and pounced on Manny's back.

"AAAAAHHH!!! HELP!" screamed the boy.

"Manny!" said Link. The gang turned their attention to Manny, who was stuck in the deadly grip of the creature.

"Let him go," ordered Link, though he knew it was no use to reason with a monster.

Link pulled out his bow and arrow and pointed it at the monster's head, though with Manny's head frantically moving back and forth, it was hard to get a clear shot.

"Help me!" shouted Manny.

Just then, the creature bit down into Manny's shoulder. Manny screamed in agony as blood squirted out of his left shoulder. Tetra ran up to the creature to try to distract it. The creature yanked it's teeth out of Manny's shoulder, revealing a huge gash. The creature revealed its blood-soaked teeth to Tetra before attempting to bit Manny again. This time, however, link got a clear shot and fired an arrow straight into the creature's head, puncturing its large eyeball. As the creature died, it dropped the injured Manny to the floor.

"Manny," said Tetra, "Are you all right?"

"OW!" shouted Manny, "My arm! My arm!"

Tetra pulled out a knife and used it to cut a piece of her vest off, which she tied around the damaged area.

"Now what?" asked Link.

"Sh!" said Makar, "Did you hear that?"

"There's more of them," said Link, "We gotta get out of here!"

"But," began Senza, "The bars..."

"Forget it!" said Link, "If we don't move, we may be surrounded by these things! Come on!"

The gang began to run down the hallway. Behind them, they saw several of those hideous creatures right on their trail. After running for a few minutes, they eventually noticed markings on the wall.

"Yes!" said Komali, "My markings! We're back on track! It's further up ahead!"

The gang ran. Though the monsters were very slow, Manny's injury slowed him down, thus allowing them to catch up.

"Come on, Manny!" said Link.

"My arm!" said Manny, "It hurts! I don't think I can make it..."

Link then placed Manny's arm around his shoulder and helped carry him across the basement.

"The exit!" announced Gonzo.

Right up ahead, they saw the staircase that lead them out of the basement. Medli and Makar made it out first, followed by Gonzo and Senza.

"Come on," said Tetra, "Hurry up, Link!"

"GO!" said Link, "Just go!"

The monsters had gotten very close to Link and Manny. Knowing there was not much left to do, Tetra ran upstairs and greeted the crowd of people that had been anxiously waiting for the crew to come back up.

"Where's Link?" asked Aryll, worried.

Before Tetra could say anything, Link began shouting:

"Hurry up! Close the door! They're right behind us!!!"

The crowd of partygoers nervously looked down into the basement and saw Link and Manny running up. Behind them, also climbing the stairs, was a swarm of ugly monsters.

"What the hell are they..." began Beedle.

"Just close this damn door!" ordered Link.

"Where's the switch?" asked Loot.

"On the other wall," replied Manny.

Link and Manny made up the stairs and into the backroom. Loot ran across the room and pulled the switch on the wall, shutting the door right on time. Gonzo and Senza ran around the room, finding stuff to barricade the door with.

Link and Manny sat on the floor, out of breath.

"Link..." whispered Aryll.

Link just sat there breathing.

"Get the first aid kit," he said, "NOW!"

Several people ran around looking for where the kit may be.

"Is Manny..." asked Aryll.

"He's fine, Aryll," said, "I'm fine. Just stay away from the basement..."

Just then, a random guy came up to Link with a first aid kit. Link grabbed it and stood up.

"Alright," announced Link, "Listen up! We're getting the fuck out of here! Hear me? We are getting out of this cabana right now...No, we are getting off this island!"

Everyone just stared.

"MOVE!"

Still shaken, Link lead the group of people outside the cabana.

"I expect everyone to be outside in five minutes!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, back in the basement, several of those creatures were walking around. They evetually stumbled across the staircase that lead out of the basement. However, with bars bent out of shape, the creatures were able to squeeze their way through. Before long, they began to pop out of a hole in the middle of the forest...


	4. Stranded

**Link of the Dead**

**Chapter 4:**

Link and Tetra walked out of the cabana and down the beach to where their ships were parked. Link tried hard to process what had just happened.

"How's Manny?" asked Link.

"He seems fine," replied Tetra, "But his cut got infected."

"Infected? That quickly?"

Tetra nodded.

"Shit," muttered Link.

"The cabana's first aid kit is good, but if we're gonna treat this guy, we need to take him to a real hospital."

"All right then..."

After a few minutes, the entire party had gathered at the beach.

"Okay," said Aryll, "Where's the ship?"

"Just over there," replied Tetra.

However, as they approached the shore, they saw something they couldn't believe...

"What the fuck?" shouted Link.

"This..." began Tetra, "This can't be..."

A mast on Tetra's ship had completely blown off. The broken mast had fallen down on the deck of the ship, breaking much of the cabin and the deck. Furthermore, half the vessel had sunk into the water.

"How could this have happened?" asked Link.

"Oy, there!" called a voice from the ocean. Link looked down and saw the face of the merman looking back.

"Don't tell me you forgot me already, small fry!" said the merman.

"Merman?" asked Link, "Geez! Long time no see!"

"Yikes!" said Loot, "Run for your lives!"

"Relax," said Link, "He's a friend!"

"Yeah, yeah," said the merman, "I bet you're probably wondering what happened to your precious ship, eh?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Ha!" laughed the fish, "Too drunk to hear the big storm!"

"Storm?" asked Tetra.

"Yup! Not a very big storm, but the thunder was kinda loud...And you're ship's mast made a great lightning rod!"

"I checked the weather reports," said Link, "I didn't hear anything about a storm!"

"Hey," said the merman, "I'm a cartogropher, not a weather man."

"Listen," began Link, "Can you please head out and tell someone we're here?"

"I guess I can," said the merman, "But even the closest island to here is a pretty far trip. You might have to stay here for a few days."

"But Manny..." said Tetra.

"I still got my King of Red Lions," replied Link, "I'll have to take Manny to the hospital myself."

"Alrighty," said the merman, "Sounds great! Good luck to all of you, and hang tight!"

The merman took off.

"God speed," muttered Link.

"Is...Is he gone?" asked Loot, "Man, those things freak me out!"

As the crowd gathered around, Manny grabbed his shoulder, which began to ache.

"Manny," said Link, "What's wrong?"

"My shoulder..." began Manny, "AH! It hurts like Hell!"

"Don't you see?" asked a voice, "We're all doomed..."

Link turned around and saw Old Man Ho-Ho.

"Do you know what's going on?" asked Link.

"Tell me," said the old man, "Did you notice anything about those creatures you saw down there?"

"What are you..."

"Yeah," replied Tetra, "Those creatures looked almost...human...but they weren't alive...They were..."

"Decomposed?" said Old Man Ho-Ho, "Then they are the dreaded Redeads."

"Redeads?" asked Link.

"Enemies that are neither alive, nor dead. They are lifeless bodies, that roam the earth, searching for living beings to feed on...In my youth, I've heard stories about them, but I never though they were true."

"Well," said Link, "Where do they come from? How do we beat them?"

"The curse..." said Ho-Ho, "It's real. It's not just some legend."

Old man Ho-Ho seemed to be talking to himself at this point.

"Sir!" shouted Link, "Snap out of it!"

"The boy," said the old man, pointing at Manny, "Stay away from him! Stay far away from him!"

Old man Ho-Ho began to run.

"We are all doomed if we stay here!" screamed Ho-Ho as he faded away in the distance.

"Hey!" said Link, "Where the fuck are you going?"

"What does he mean, 'we're doomed'?" asked Tetra.

"That's not what bothers me," said Link, "How the fuck are we supposed to get off this island if your ship is gone?"

Link and Tetra stood there for a while.

"Link..." began Tetra, "Where did you park your boat?"

"HOLY SHIT!" Link bolted down the beach to where he parked the boat. To his horror, the old man had gotten into the King of Red Lions and was already leaving the shore.

"GET BACK HERE!" yelled Link.

The old man did not say anything. He just continued to sail down the ocean.

"GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" repeated Link, but it was too late.

Angrily, Link stomped the ground and kicked a stone away. Tetra ran towards Link. Link did not say anything.

"Now what?" asked Tetra.

"Like he said," said Link, "We're doomed..."


	5. Chaos

**Link of the Dead**

**Chapter 5:**

The party guests sat outside the cabana and gathered around a large campfire as they waited anxiously for Link and Tetra to return. After a few minutes, Link and Tetra finally showed up.

"So?" asked Beedle.

"Ho-Ho made off with my boat," replied Link coldly.

"He what?"

"You heard me..."

"But Manny is sick! He can't survive any longer here. None of us can!"

"Yeah," said Mako, "It's freezing out here! Can't we go inside?"

"We can't," replied Link, "Not with those things infesting the house."

"But we barricaded the door," said Nikko, "They can't get in!"

Link ignored Nikko and made his way into the circle of people. He approached Manny, who was lying sick on the ground. He was wrapped up in a blanket, but shivering. His face was extremely pale and he looked daze.

"Oh my God," said Tetra.

"How is he?" asked Link.

"Terrible," said Medli, "I don't know what that creature did when he bit him, but he's in really bad shape."

Tetra bent down and slowly removed the cloth that covered the wound. She did not realize how deep the cut was. The blood had now hardened into a goopy substance and the area around the bite was swollen and purple. Disgusted, Tetra grabbed a fresh cloth and wrapped it around the wound.

"How are you?" whispered Tetra.

"I-I-I d-d...I-I c-can't..." began Manny. He just lay there, taking deep breaths.

"We can't keep him outside anymore," said Komali, "He has to go inside! On a bed!"

"Alright..." said Link

Link unlocked the cabana door and several people made their way inside. Manny lay down on a couch as Tetra headed to the kitchen to prepare some tea for him.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" asked Nikko, "It will take weeks to repair that damage."

"We wait," said Link.

"Well," interrupted Tetra, "I'm tired of waiting. We have to find supplies, because we're running very low on food."

"And," included Gonzo, "We could probably find some wood to barricade ourselves."

"Alright then," said Link, "Give me my stuff..."

"Actually," said Gonzo, "We pirates should go. It's dark out and you don't know what's out there."

"But..." began Tetra.

"We pirates are experienced in this kinda stuff," said Nudge, "We need you, Link, to stay behind and protect these people. And we need Tetra to help Link and look after Manny."

"Okay," said Tetra, "Good luck. And please...Be careful!"

Gonzo nodded. With a wave of his hand, he lead the other pirates out the door and into the darkness. Link, Tetra and several other people stood outside and watched as they vanished into the woods.

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors," said a random Rito girl, "Ha! Paper covers rock!"

"Damn," said a random Rito boy, "I gotta stop putting my faith in rock all the time."

The two Ritos were sitting on the floor in the cabana living room keeping themselves occupied.

"Uggghhh..."

"The hell was that?" said the boy.

"I don't know..." replied the girl.

The sound continued. It was coming from the couch.

"Manny?" said the girl.

The two approached the couch and looked stared at it. Manny was tossing and turning and making strange noises.

"Are you...alright?" asked the boy.

Manny turned his head to face the two Rito. Only, his face had changed-He had sharp, pointed teeth, and his eyes glowed a ghastly red. His face had turned a light blue colour, similar to the Redeads.

"Oh my..."

Manny then leapt at the girl and bit down into her neck. Blood ran down Manny's face and all over the carpet.

"Manny?" said the boy, "What...What are you doing?"

Manny then let go of the girl and pounced on the guy. He sank his pointy teeth into the boys face and ripped out a piece of his cheek. The boy screamed in agony as Manny bent down and took another bite, this time, ripping off his beak.

Just then, a group of people ran into the room.

"What the fuck?" said one of the men.

Manny then stood up and dropped the mutilated Rito boy. He stared at the group of people with an angry face. Blood ran down all over his chest.

"What's going on?" demanded another man.

Manny charged after the men, successfully biting one of them in the arm.

"AAAAHHHH!" he screamed.

Another man ran across the room and picked up a candle stick off the shelf, which he whacked Manny on the head with. Manny let go, but made an attempt at the other guy, forcing him to whack Manny repeatedly until he was practically lifeless on the floor.

"What have you done?" asked Medli, wo suddenly ran into the room.

"He bit my friend," said the man, "And then this fucker tried to bite me! I had no choice!"

Medli just stared in shock at the carnage that lay before her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Link sat outside on the cabana steps, staring at the calm sea. He felt someone approach him.

"Tetra?" asked Link.

"No, it's me," said Aryll, "How are ya, big brother?"

"Fine," said Link, "I guess."

"Listen, I'm sorry I got mad at you before. I was just caught up in the moment, I guess."

"I'm sorry I got mad at you. I'm just very concerned that's all. I'm your brother, and I have to protect you."

"And you're doing a great job." Aryll bent over and kissed Link on the cheek. Link smiled.

"Don't mean to interrupt the moment," said Makar, who just stepped out onto the porch, "But we have a major problem! Come inside!"

* * *

The pirates slowly made their way through the forest, searching for whatever they needed to survive. Chills ran down their spines as they walked down the dark and desolate forest.

"Hey!" said Senza, "I found some logs over here. We could use these as firewood."

"Great," said Gonzo, "Mako, get the axe."

"Yessir!" replied Mako.

As the pirates went about their buisiness, they heard a strange growl.

"Guys," said Nikko, "What was that?"

"I didn't hear nothin'," said Gonzo.

Just then, there was another growl.

"No wait," said Nudge, "I heard it too."

The pirates gathered up and stared at the spot where they thought the sound was coming from.

"Sh-show yourself!" ordered Gonzo.

Just then, three Redeads jumped out of a bush behind the pirates and grabbed Nikko.

"Nikko!" shouted the pirates.

The three Redeads began to tear Nikko apart with their bare hands.

Gonzo grabbed the axe from Mako and smacked one of the Redeads in the face. The other Redeads came after him.

"Shit!" said Gonzo, "We better get outta here!"

Just then, Senza backed up and was grabbed by another Redead. The Redead bit into Senza'a neck and began to eat him.

"Senza!" screamed Gonzo.

"Just go!" ordered Senza, "They're everywhere! There's no hope for me! Just get out of here now!"

The Redead continued to chew into Senza's neck, sending blood and gore everywhere and killing Senza. Reluctantly, Gonzo ordered the pirates to follow him out of the forest. Before they knew it, the entire area was surrounded by Redeads.

"But Nikko and Senza..." began Mako.

"There's nothing we can do," replied Nudge.

"How many of these fuckers are there?" asked Gonzo.

As they ran, Gonzo swung his axe and chopped down a couple of Redeads. All of a sudden, Zuko tripped and fell to the floor. Before the pirates could turn around to help him up, a Redead grabbed him by the legs and violently dragged him away.

"AAAAHHH!" screamed Zuko, "Help...Help...Me...Please!"

Realizing there was nothing they could do, the pirates continued to run for their lives. Their fear was their only driving force...

* * *

"Oh my God," said Link.

"He just woke up and bit me," said the Rito girl, "Then he ate my boyfriend's face off!"

"What could have caused this?" asked Link.

Tetra said nothing as she bent down and observed Manny's dead body.

"It's like..." she began, "It's like he became one of them."

"His bite," said Link, "These things are more than just monsters. They're a plague...A disease, and we'll all be victims if we don't get out soon."

"But," said the man, "I was bitten..."

Just then, there was a loud "Bang!" at the door. Everyone turned towards the door, terrified.

"Could it be?..." asked Link.

Tetra gulped and slowly made her way to the door.

"No!" said Link, "Let me go!"

Link ran to the door. When he opened it, he saw a blood-soacked Gonzo standing at the entrance, looking petrified.

"Gonzo!" said Tetra, "You were out for over an hour! What happened?"

"They're everywhere!" said Gonzo, as he staggered inside, "They somehow escaped the basement. There were like 10 of them, maybe more. They got all my pirates. I don't know if they're alive. I killed some of the Redeads, but I think they're still after me..."

"Are you okay?" asked a worried Tetra.

"I think so," said Gonzo, who then looked at his arm. There was a large gash.

"He's been bitten," said Beedle, who then pulled out a knife and pointed it at Gonzo.

"What the..."

"Put it down," ordered Link as he pointed his own sword at Beedle's throat.

"But don't you see?" asked Beedle, "He's bitten! He's become one of them!"

"Not yet!" shouted Link, "And as long as he's human, we're not killing anyone!"

Reluctantly, Beedle put down his knife.

"Thanks, Link," said Gonzo.

"No problem," replied Link, "Now, we better get these two bodies out of here."

"I'll see if I can find a way to treat your injuries, okay?" said Tetra.

As the people went about their buisiness, Medli suddenly stopped.

"G-G-Guys..." she said pointing at the window.

The gang turned their attention towards the window, where a Redead was staring inside the house. Its face was right up against the glass and it was slowly tapping the window with its long fingernails. The horrifying gaze of the Redead caused everone to stop and stare in shock.

"You," said Beedle, pointing at Gonzo, "You lead those things here!"

"Shut up, fucker," snapped Gonzo, "I'm fed up of your attitude."

Beedle and Gonzo began to fight as several other people tried to separate them.

"This is bad," said Loot, who backed up against the opposite wall.

Suddenly, a Redead appeared in the window on that side of the room. It broke through and grabbed the sailor.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Loot, "HELP ME!"

Loot struggled violently as Link darted to the kitched where he left his bow and arrows.

"Hang on," said Link.

The Redead instantly sank his teeth into Loot's arm. Link steadied his bow and fired an arrow straight into the Redead's mouth. Loot fell to the floor in pain. On the other side of the room, more Redeads appeared at the window and broke through.

"They're everywhere," said Makar, looking out the window, "Swarms of them! They have us surrounded!"

"We can't stay here anymore," said Komali, "It's not safe!"

"Wait," said Tetra, "We gotta stick together..."

Unfortunately, people ignored her and began charging out the front door. Some people got attacked by Redeads as they made their way out the front porch. Link grabbed both his sword and arrows and also left the cabana. He fired arrows at several Redeads.

"You have to hit them in the head," said Tetra, "It's their weak spot!"

"Thanks," said Link, sarcastically, "I figured that out already."

More people continued to leave the cabana and ran into the dark forest. Amidst the chaos, people fell to the floor and were trampled on, and one man even fell into the swimming pool. Link's first priority was to find his sister and make sure she was alright.

"Aryll!" shouted Link, "Aryll!"

Link ran down the front lawn and entered the forest, killing a couple more Redeads before he realized that he was all by himself. Even Tetra had dissappeared.

"Aryll?" called Link, "Tetra?"

Link continued to run, but tripped on a small rock. Link rolled down a small hill before crashing headfirst into a large rock and passing out.


	6. The Cave of Terror

**Link of the Dead**

**Note: **I honestly don't care if I'm flamed for this story. But if you want to flame me, then MAKE SENSE! The last review I got was an embarrassment to read, which is the reason I deleted it. Thank you and keep reading!

**Chapter 6:**

"Link?" said Tetra, "Link? Wake up!"

Link slowly opened his eyes. He could see the faint silhouette of Tetra standing above him. Link sat up and rubbed his eyes. His clothes were covered in mud and some blood was running down his face.

"Are you alright?" asked Tetra.

"Aside from the fact that my head is pounding," began Link, "I'm fine."

Tetra helped Link up. The two then kissed each other.

"How long was I out?" asked Link.

"I don't know," began Tetra, "Not more than ten minutes. I was very worried."

"Yeah," said Link, "Don't worry. I'm okay. We better find some shelter. Those Redeads might come after us here in the open."

"Take it easy, Link! You had a nasty fall."

"I'm fine...We need shelter. It's dangerous, and not to mention, freezing." Link shivered.

"Well," said Tetra, "We should look for other survivors as well. They could all be in danger."

"Alright, but you know, at least five people were bitten back at the cabana. You know how fast this infection will spread?"

Link and Tetra walked down the dark forest with nothing but the moonlight and Tetra's small torch to light the way. The ground was wet and muddy due to the storm the merman had said occured earlier.

"What's wrong, Link?" asked Tetra, "You look nervous."

"It's my sister," said Link, "I don't know where she is, and I'm really worried."

"Don't worry," said Tetra, "We'll find her. She's a big girl now. She's not the little girl you rescued from the Forsaken Fortress anymore. She'll survive."

"Thanks," whispered Link.

As the two continued walking, they heard a noise coming from some nearby bushes. Link pointed his bow at the bush.

"Who's there?" demanded Link. Suddenly, Medli and Makar popped out.

"Medli?" asked Link, "Makar? Thank God you're okay!"

"Link!" said Makar, excitedly, "We're so happy to see you!"

Medli said nothing. She looked depressed.

"Medli?" asked Tetra, "What's the matter?"

"It's Komali," she muttered, "He...He..became one of them. He came after me and I...I..."

She then held up her hands, which were covered with Komali's blood. Medli suddenly broke down and cried. Link ran up to her and tried to comfort her.

"It's okay..." he whispered.

Just then, a large figure appeared behind Makar.

"AH! LINK!" screamed Makar.

The figure was none other than Gonzo.

"Gonzo?" said Tetra, approaching him, "You're alive?"

"No, he's not," said Link, "Get away from him!"

Link was right. As Tetra began to run back, Gonzo snarled, and revealed his terrifying teeth. Gonzo jumped for Tetra, but Link got in the way and slashed his chest.

"Ha!" shouted Link, "Take that!"

The creature made another attempt at Link, but this time, Link brought down his sword and lodged in into Gonzo's brain. Gonzo quickly fell to the floor, dead.

"Come on," said Tetra, a little shaken, "We better keep looking for survivors."

The group walked down the forest for several minutes before stumbling upon a small river.

"I wonder where it leads?" asked Medli.

"Let's find out," said Link.

By following the river, the gang eventually left the forest and found themselves near a small cliff. The river originated at the top of the cliff, and came down as a large cascade.

"It's beautiful," said Makar.

"Nevermind that," said Link, "There should be a cave in the side of this wall. We can rest there."

The gang walked around the cliff for a bit before finding a small cave on the west side. It wasn't very deep, but it provided enough shelter from the cold winds.

"Let's go find some firewood," said Link.

The gang headed out into the forest and picked up some sticks and twigs. They went back into the cave and placed the sticks on the ground. They lit a small fire using Tetra's torch.

"Alright," said Link, "I guess we'll rest here for a while before we continue our search."

"Listen," said Tetra, "It's really dark outside, and I don't know how much longer my torch can last. We'll be better off in the morning."

"But...Okay, fine. We'll sleep here. But we'll need someone to stay up and stand watch in case some Redeads try to get in."

"I'll do it," said Medli.

"It's alright, Medli," said Link, "I'll do it."

"I couldn't have you stay up," said Medli, "You did so much for us and went through a lot. You're very exhausted."

"Well...I guess. But if you get tired, I'll take over, okay?"

Link, Tetra and Makar lay on the cold, dirty ground. Medli had some extra blankets that she shared with the gang. Medli sat on a rock and began to play _Zelda's Lullaby _on her harp. Despite the uncomfortable conditions that the gang were in, the song was so soothing that they all fell alseep very quickly.

Link suddenly awoke later on. For a minute, he felt like he was back in his old bed at Grandma's house. It was the greatest feeling ever. But he soon realized he was still in that filthy cave on the Oasis, hiding out from Redeads, and that made him quite depressed. Link stood up and stepped outside, where Medli was. She was looking out at the forest in front of her. It was still pretty dark, but the sun was beginning to shine through the clouds.

"Can't sleep?" asked Medli.

"Nah," replied Link, "How's everything going?"

"Great," said Medli, "I just really wanna get off this island."

"Me too," said Link, "Remember when we were kids, and we went on all those adventures?"

"How could I forget the Earth Temple?" chuckled Medli.

"At least then," began Link, "Our friends never got involved. Now, most of them are dead for all we know...And it's all my fault. I should have never thrown this damn party."

"Don't blame yourself," said Medli, "No one could have known. And besides, you've done a great job protecting everyone. I just wish I could've done the same for Komali..."

Link nodded.

"Or myself," she continued.

"Huh?" asked Link.

Slowly, Medli rolled up her sleeve, revealing a bloody cloth.

"You've been..." began Link, "But how?"

"Komali..." she whisepered, before walking into the cave.

After taking a couple of steps, Medli suddenly fell to the floor. Link ran up to her and began to shake her, but she did not budge. He felt her pulse-She was dead.  
"Oh my God," said Link, "Maka! Tetra! Get up now!"

Link ran up to Tetra and began to shake her as well.

"Huh?" she asked, "What...What's going on?"

"It's Medli," said Link, "She's one of them!"

Suddenly, they heard a growl, followed by a scream. Link and Tetra watched in horror as a zombified Medli grabbed the tiny Makar with both her hands and brought his to he rmouth. She opened wide and bit down into his torso, causing his green blood to squirt everywhere. With a thrust of her head, Medli yanked off the top half of Makar and the screaming stopped. Bits and pieces of Makar's inards fell to the ground as she chewed Makar's head. Link looked frantically around for his sword. It was behind where Medli was.

"Fuck," snapped Link.

Link then made a run for it. Medli tossed the mutilated body of Makar across the room and made an attempt at Link. Fortunately, she was too slow and Link managed to grab his sword.

"Time to die, bird-brain!" said Link.

He quickly swung his sword, which lodged itself into Medli's neck.

"Not hard enough!" said Tetra.

"I know," said Link, angrily.

Link yanked the sword out Medli's neck, causing a stream of blood to flow out. Link swung his sword again, this time, successfully decapitating her. Link watched the bloody head roll away as the lifeless body staggered around a bit before collapsing.

"That was damn close," said Link.

"What are we gonna do now?" asked Tetra.

"It's still dark out," began Link, "We'll wait another couple of hours."

"I'm not sleeping in this cave with two corpses!"

"Then help me carry them out."


	7. The Curse

**Link of the Dead**

**Chapter 7:**

It was now the next morning, and Link and Tetra were once again travelling through the forest. The night had felt like it went on forever.

"How did you sleep?" asked Link.

"Terrible," said Tetra, "I got a sore neck."

Link chuckled.

"Well," he said, "Let's be glad we made it this far."

"Where do you think we should go?" asked Tetra.

"I don't know. Until we find other survivors, we can't stop walking."

A short while later, they heard something over the hill.

"OY!!! LINK!!!"

Link looked up on the hill and saw three figures. They began to climb down.

"Aryll?" said Link, "Aryll! You're alright!"

One of the figures was indeed Aryll. The other two were a man and a woman. The man was tall and thin with medium lenght black hair and a handsome face. The girl had maroon hair and pale, but pretty face.

"Link!" said Aryll, "I'm so happy to see you!"

The two ran up to each other and hugged for a few seconds.

"I can't believe you're okay," said Link, "I was worried."

"So was I," said Aryll, "Oh, by the way, these are some friends of mine."

"I'm Lenny," said the man.

"And I'm Katy," said the girl, "We're from Windfall."

"Nice to meet you," said Link, "I'm Aryll's brother, Link, and this is Tetra."

"After everyone began running from the cabana," began Aryll, "I decided to go to. But when I couldn't find you, I turned back to look for you. When I saw the cabana was surrounded by those monsters I thought..."

"It's okay, Aryll," said Link, hugging Aryll once more, "I'm fine. We're all good."

"Did you meet any other survivors?" asked Tetra.

"Unfortunately," began Katy, "We saw several of those Redeads, but no survivors."

"Then," continued Lenny, "We had to spend the night in 'fort' we made of old logs. There were bugs everywhere!"

"I know," said Link, "We all had a rough night."

"When exactly do you think help is gonna arrive?" asked Aryll.

"I don't know," said Link, "Maybe three hours, maybe three days."

"Well," said Lenny, "We can't be here when the boats arrive."

"Lenny's right," said Katy, "We should head back to the beach."

"We could hide out in my ship," suggested Tetra, "Or, what's left of it..."

"But it's not safe there!" said Link.

"It's not safe anywhere," said Aryll, "We'll just have to be careful."

Link thought for a moment.

"Fine then," he said, "Let's go...That is, if we can find our way outta here."

The gang walked down the large forest for another few hours. Occasionally, they would encounter a single Redead, but the slow and weak creatures were no match for Link's sword. Eventually, the gang stumbled upon a strange sight:

"What is this?" asked Link.

The gang found themselves in what appeared to be a small sanctuary. The trees that surrounded the spot had markings in them and there were random treasures such as beads and coins thrown onto the floor. The middle of the area had a stone with writing on it.

"What does it say?" asked Lenny.

Link got on his knees and approached the stones. Link cleared his throat and began to read what was written on the stone:

_"Ages ago, this island was a large and prosperous land, now buried beneath the sea. The King of this land had a clan of priests that performed many important tasks around the Royal Territory. These priests were to be mummified and buried in a sacred burial ground near the Royal Palace. When the land was sunk under water, the gods allowed the bodies to be moved to a mountain top to protect them on the condition that no one disturb these sacred bodies. Should the blood of a peasant be spilt upon this sacred spot, then the dead shall return to the land of the living to feed on the wrongdoers and cleanse the land."_

"Don't you see?" said Link, "Back when this was Hyrule, this was a burial spot for priests."

"Wait," said Lenny, "What the fuck is Hyrule?"

"It doesn't matter," said Link, "Tetra, did you say that Manny saw something weird in the basement?"

"Yeah," said Tetra, "A bunch of corpses. Why?"

As he stood there, Link remembered the story that Old Man Ho-Ho had told him the previous day.

"Old Lasar," began Link, "Came to this island many years ago with his family, but he went insane and killed them all, sparking the curse. He dumped the bodies in the basement of the cabana."

"That must be where the priests were buried," said Tetra.

"But Lasar must have managed to escape this island," continued Link.

"How do you know?" asked Katy.

"Because if he was killed," replied Link, "The curse would have been over. As long as he's alive, the Redeads will be searching for the 'wrongdoer'. And since we're on this island now..."

"They think it's us!" added Aryll.

"Yes," said Link, "The only question is how those things left the basement."

"It must have been the passage we found in the basement," said Tetra, "It probably leads right into the forest, and when Gonzo smashed the bars, it made it easier fo the Redeads to go right through."

The gang stood there for a while.

"Well?" said Lenny, "Why are we all just standing around? Let's get back to the ship!"

"Easier said than done..." said Link.

For the next while, the gang continued their journey before finally leaving the forest. The cabana was not too far...


	8. Desperate Measures

**Link of the Dead**

**Chapter 8:**

As the gang headed towards the cabana, they saw someone standing outside. When they approached, the person stood up and began running towards them with a large machete.

"Die," screamed the person, "Die you horrid beasts!"

"Beedle?" said Link, "Beedle, calm down! It's just us!"

"Link? Tetra?" said Beedle, "Thank the gods you are here! I wanna get out so bad!"

Beedle began to cry.

"Calm down, man!" said Link, "It's alright, the boats are coming."

"Well," said Beedle, "They're not coming fast enough!"

Beedle fell to his knees and continued to cry.

"Are you...Okay?" asked Tetra.

"No," said Beedle, "Do you know what it feels like to run around a forest all night and nearly get eaten by swarms of terrible monsters? Do you know how many of my friends I have murdered?"

"We've all gone through a lot," said Link, "Say, what's that you got there?"

"Huh?" said Beedle.

Behind Beedle was a small bundle of logs tied together.

"That?" asked Beedle, "That's my raft! I plan to use it to escape this island. I built it out of old logs from the forest."

"You're not gonna get very far with that," said Tetra, "It's too weak to support you, let alone all of us."

"Well," said Beedle, "What do you propose?"

Tetra looked around for a bit. Parked at the shore of the beach was her ship. Just then, she got an idea...

"My ship," she said, "If we can get some wood from my ship, then we can build a good raft that'll get us off this island safely!"

"But it's dangerous out in the ocean!" said Katy.

"Trust me," said Link, "I've dealt with Gyorgs, Octos, Sea Bokoblins, you name it! They are nothing compared to these damn Redeads!"

"How long will it take us to make this raft?" asked Beedle.

"If we work together," began Tetra, "And use the right tools, we'll be done by tonight...Hopefully."

"Let's begin then!" announced Link.

Link and the gang headed to the back of the cabana where a small tool shed lay.

"Do you really think there's anything useful in there?" asked Beedle.

"Only one way to find out," said Link, kicking down the door of the shed. Inside, there were tons of cobwebs and old tools such as saws, hammers and shovels. "Perfect!"

The gang each grabbed a tool and headed to the ship. They climbed on board and began to tear of pieces of wood that they were using to make their raft. Using pieces of cloth from around the cabana, they began to tie the wood pieces together. It was a fairly hot day outside, and the gang rested whenever they needed to. There was still plenty of food and drinks in the cabana, so staying refreshed was no problem. After a few hours, they were nearly done with the raft. However, it was starting to get dark again...

"Damn," said Link, as tied up some pieces of wood together, "You know what I realized?"

"What?" asked Tetra.

"We've been on this island for over a day now!"

"Yeah, well, time flies when you're fighting hordes of undead monsters."

Link chuckled as he hammered in a couple of nails. Tetra began to leave.

"Tetra..." said Link.

"Yes?" said Tetra.

"There's something I want to tell you...You know, in case we don't make it out alive."

"Um, okay..."

"Remember what happened last night...Between us?"

"Of course! How could I forget?"

"Well, I just want you to know that I love you very much, and after that moment, I knew that I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Link..."

"Tetra, will you marry me?"

Tetra said nothing. She began to cry. She ran up to Link and happily hugged him.

"YES!" she shouted, "YES! I love you so much, Link!"

The two hugged and kissed as Beedle and Aryll stood in the distance, watching.

"Ah," said Beedle, "Do you see that? Your brother has found true love."

"I know," said Aryll, "And I'm very happy for him."

"I love happy endings..."

"HEY!" snapped Lenny, who was carrying some wood, "Can I have some help here?"

Just as Beedle and Aryll were about to move, they heard something.

"OH MY GOD!!" screamed Katy, whow as running towards them, "Run for your lives!"

Everyone stared in the distance. Out of the forest, emerged tons of Redeads. There were almost a hundred of them, and Link recongnized many of them as party guests.

"This can't be..." said Beedle.

"These fuckers are persistant!" shouted Link.

"Now what?" asked Tetra.

"Get whatever you can," said Link, "This time, it's war!"

Link pulled out his bow and arrows. One by one, Redeads fell to the floor as Link fired at their heads. Unfortunately, Link had a limited number of arrows left and there were tons of Redeads.

"What are we gonna do?" said Beedle.

"Grab anything!" said Tetra.

Tetra bent down and pickded up stones, which she hurled at the Redeads. Aryll, Lenny, Katy and Beedle all did the same, but to no avail.

"How many arrows do you have left?" asked Tetra to Link.

"Five," Link replied.

"We're fucked!" said Lenny.

The Redeads were getting closer. Some were beginning to step onto the cabana's property.

"It's not safe here anymore!" said Tetra, "We better get inside!"

Link fired one more arrow before running to the front door and opening it.

"Everyone inside!" he shouted.

"But the raft!" said Lenny.

"It's not complete," said Aryll, "We can't escape the island yet."

"Let's just go inside!" said Tetra.

Everyone ran inside, but Link managed to grab some wood and tools. Link slammed the door shut as Redeads began to climb the porch.

"Barricade the door!" ordered Link.

Lenny and Katy grabbed a large couch and pushed it in front of the door. Link grabbed some wood and used his hammer to board up the window, which had been broken before.

"Beedle!" said Link, "Help Lenny board up the other window! Quickly!"

"What?" said Beedle.

"You heard the man!" snapped Lenny, who was standing near the other window, "Come on..."

It was too late. A swarm of Redeads suddenly appeared at the window and grabbed Lenny.

"AH!" he screamed, "Help me!"

"LENNY!" shouted Katy, as she ran up to the window.

The gang got together and began to pull Lenny's legs in an attempt to free him from the Redeads' grasp. Unfortunately, the Redeads were stronger than Link expected and they managed to tear Lenny in half. Blood and guts poured all over the cabana carpet as Lenny's torso was dragged outside and eaten. Link tossed Lenny's decapitated legs away.

"Lenny!" screamed Katy, "No! This can't be!"

"Katy!" said Tetra, "Get away from the window!"

Just then, another swarm of Redeads appeared and grabbed Katy. They began to bite down into her head and tear off pieces of her face. Link pulled out his bow and fired some arrows into the creatures, but realized it was hopeless to save Katy now.

"Link!" said Aryll, "Do something!"

Link took a deep breath and fired an arrow straight into Katy's heart, putting her out of her pain.

"Just one arrow left," Link muttered.

"What are we gonna do?" asked Beedle, "They're starting to come in!"

"Where's the booze?" asked Link.

"Link," said Tetra, "This isn't the time..."

"Where's the beer?" repeated Link.

"Back room..."

Link ran to the back room where several crates of beer stood. After tearing off some piece of his shirt, Link pulled out two bottles and stuffed pieces of clothing into each bottle. Using a match, Link lit up the pieces of cloth.

Meanwhile, back in the living room, the rest of the gang continued to fend off incoming Redeads using whatever they could find. Tetra resorted to using Lenny's mutilated legs, which worked surprisingly well. Link suddenly appeared, holding the flaming bottles.

"What are those?" asked Tetra.

"A little trick I learned from Doc Bandam," replied Link, "They're called Molotov cocktails. Now, unless you want to get toasted, I suggest you stand back."

Link tossed one bottle out of the window, and the result was a small explosion that set a couple of Redeads on fire. Link threw the second bottle, this time, hitting the wall and burning another Redead. On the positive side, the cocktails worked: The Redeads were dying. On the negative side, the cabana wall was on fire.

"Link!" snapped Beedle, "You're gonna destroy this cabana!"

"Does it look like I have any other option?" asked Link.

"Yeah, but Link," said Tetra, "This is the only place we can hide from the Redeads!"

"Actually," said Aryll, "There's somewhere else we can go..."

"You don't mean..." began Link, "The basement?"

Aryll nodded.

"I can't believe this," said Link, "Come on, guys!"

The living room was so full of Redeads, that the gang were forced to retreat to the kitchen. With the side wall mostly burned down, it became easier for the swarm of Redeads to get in.

The gang ran to the back room where Aryll and Beedle began to clear the barricade that blocked the secret passage.

"Link!" said Tetra, "We gotta destroy these things!"

"Right!" said Link.

He began to grab crates of beer that rested on the floor of the back room. Link and Tetra tossed the crates on the floor of the kitchen. Several of the bottles smashed and caused beer to leak all over the floor. Link then placed his last arrow into his bow.

"Link," said Beedle, "Where's the switch?"

"On the other wall," answered Link.

"Right!"

Beedle activated the switch, opening the basement door.

"Light me," said Link to Tetra.

Tetra held a match under Link's arrow, turning it into a fire arrow. The Redeads were getting closer to the gang.

"Now," said Link, "Hurry up and get into the basement! Go!"

The rest of the gang headed down the stairs into the basement. Link pulled the arrow back as hard as he could.

"If you can't stand the heat," began Link, "Then, get the hell outta my kitchen!"

Link fired the arrow into one of the beer crates, creating a chain reaction and a huge explosion that set several Redeads and the cabana on fire. Link quickly ran into the basement to avoid being burned to a crisp.

"We need to close this door!" shouted Link as he stumbled down the stairs.

"There should be a switch somewhere," said Tetra, "Oh, wait! There it is!"

Tetra approached a small, oddly shaped handle sticking out of the wall. As soon as she pulled it, the basement door closed, shutting them in.


	9. Trapped in the Basement

**Link of the Dead**

**Chapter 9:**

"So," said Aryll, "What now?"

"I guess we wait it out down here until help arrives," said Tetra.

"We can't!" said Link, "If help arrives and sees the cabana on fire and surrounded by Redeads, they're gonna think we're dead!"

"Well," said Beedle, "What do you propose we do?"

"I say we find the other exit of this place, make our way back to teh beach and take the raft outta here!"

"That's dangerous!" said Tetra, "And besides, the raft isn't complete!"

"Yeah," said Link, "But there's less of us now. We might fit!"

"Give it up, Link," said Beedle, "It's over! I'm tired of your 'I'm the hero, so everyone follow me and risk our lives' act!"

"Shut the fuck up, Beedle," snapped Link, "You've done nothing but complain!"

"Fuck you, Link!" said Beedle, who then tackled Link.

The two began fighting on the floor. Aryll and Tetra separated the two.

"Listen," said Aryll, "We're all a little scared right now, but we can't lose our cool!"

"Yeah," said Aryll, "Now shake hands!"

Link and Beedle hesitated before shaking hands.

"I say we check out this place some more," said Tetra, "Maybe there are other ways out."

"Can't we just stay here?" said Beedle.

"Link is kind of right," said Tetra, "If a ship arrives and sees the island under attack like that, they might just turn around and leave. If they see we're still alive, we may have a chance. Besides, I hate just standing around and doing nothing."

"Alright," said Beedle, "But I'm not risking my life for that raft!"

The gang began to walk around the basement. It was very dark and the only light came from Tetra's torch and the occasional torch that hung from the wall. Many of the passages seemed unfamilar to them.

"We should mark the walls again," suggested Tetra.

"Good idea," said Link, pulling out his sword, "I'll make a circle so that we can distibguish between Komali's marks."

"Guys," said Beedle, "We should have just stayed over there...This place is too scary!"

"Awww..." joked Link, "Poor Beedle!"

Just then, a bunch of rats ran past Link. Link squealed like a girl.

"Ha! Look who's scared now!" laughed Beedle.

The gang began to hear strange noises.

"Brace yourselves," said Link, "Those fuckers are back!"

"I'm getting fed up of them!" said Aryll.

The gang stood in a circle and observed their surroundings. Link slowly backed up, but slipped on the wet ground.

"Link!" said Aryll.

Link hit the ground hard and dropped his sword, which went flying in a corner far from him. Tetra ran to him.

"Oh no," said Beedle, "What's that?"

A couple of Redeads suddenly appeared in the hallway and went after Aryll and Beedle. Another few Redeads appeared at the other end. Link was still was a little dazed from the fall.

"Link!" said Tetra, "Link! Wake up!"

"We're surrounded!" said Aryll.

Beedle pulled a small knife from his pocket and ran up to a Redead. He immediately rammed the knife into its head.

"HELP!!!" screamed Aryll, "HELP! SOMEBODY!"

"Aryll!" shouted both Link and Tetra at the same time.

Link did not have time to grab his sword, let alone run to where Aryll was standing. The Redead grabbed Aryll and attempted to bite her.

"Oh no you don't!" said Beedle, who wrapped his arm around the Redead, forcing it to let go of Aryll.

"Beedle?" said Aryll.

The Redead bit into Beedle's arm, tearing out some flesh. Beedle screamed in agony. He managed to grab his small knife and ram it into the Redead's head. The injured Beedle flopped onto the floor against the wall. Meanwhile, Link stood up and attempted to run to where his sword fell, but more Redeads began to pour into the corridor.

"Fuck," snapped Link, "Now we're really screwed."

"We can't kill them all!" said Tetra, "We better get outta here!"

But they couldn't...They were surrounded. About ten Redeads closed in on the gang. Weaponless and trapped, the gang knew that this was it.

"I guess," began Link, "This is the end."

Link didn't even think about being eaten alive by the Redeads. All that went through his mind was that now, after all those adventures he had been on, it was all over for him...

Then, a miracle occured.


	10. Conclusion

**Link of the Dead**

**Chapter 10:**

Or at least they thought it was a miracle...

"What was that?" asked Aryll.

There was a loud rumble. The whole basement began to shake.

"An earthquake?" said Link.

Another loud rumble. This time, it was so intense that pieces of the ceiling began to break off and fall. The quakes grew louder and stronger, and the clumsy Redeads began to fall over. Link managed to stand up and ran to where his sword was. He successfully killed all the Redeads.

"What's going on?" said Tetra.

"I don't know!" said Link, "But we gotta get out before this place caves in!"

"Beedle," said Aryll, "You saved my life..."

"Aryll," began Beedle, "Take care of your brother. And Link, take care of your sister."

"Come on, Beedle," said Tetra.

"It's no use," muttered Beedle, "I'm going to transform and you'll kill me anyways. Just leave me here to die."

"Thank you so much for everything," said Link.

"Here," said Beedle, handing Link a small card, "My complimetary ID."

Link smiled.

"Goodbye..."

With that, Link, Tetra and Aryll ran out of the corridor and headed down the passages. The rumbles grew stronger and the pieces of the ceiling that fell were growing larger. Some nearly crushed Link.

"Come on!" said Tetra, "We gotta get out!"

"We'll never make it to the all the way down there," said Link, "We'll have to go to the back room!"

"But..." began Tetra.

"It's a risk I'm willing to take!"

The trio ran, hand in hand, towards the passage that initially brought them down there. They followed the circles that Link marked into the walls. Eventually, the staircase was right in front of them. Barely dodging a huge chunk of ceiling that fell in front of them, Tetra, and Aryll climbed the stairs as Link activated the switch to open the door. Link managed to climb his way out as well. When they emerged in the cabana, they saw quite a sight...

"Oh my God," said Link.

It was morning, but still dark outside. The cabana that once stood on the beach had now been completely destroyed. Furniture had been blown to pieces and walls had collapsed. It was like a hurricane went through. Every single Redead that had swarmed the cabana was either dead or mutilated. Link walked through the carnage. Tetra and Aryll slowly followed. They were in complete shock.

They eventually arrived at the shore, where they saw someone waiting.

"Him," said Link, suddenly stricken with anger, "How dare you show your face here again!"

The man standing at the shore was Old Man Ho-Ho.

"Oy, Link," said the old man, "Did you miss me?"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" demanded Link, "And where the fuck is my boat?"

"Right over there," said Ho-Ho, calmly.

Link turned around and saw his boat parked at the shore. There was a large object sticking out of the boat.

"What is that?" asked Tetra.

"That," replied Ho-Ho, "Is a cannon. I sailed to the nearest town and had that little baby installed into Link's boat. Then I came back and blew the living hell out of every goddamn Redead on this island. I must admit, though, I didn't expect every Redead to have crowded around the cabana at once."

Link had no idea what to say.

"So," began Aryll, "You saved our lives?"

"Did I now?" said Ho-Ho, "Well, that's good, I guess. It's a miracle you guys lasted this long. I assume you're the last ones left?"

Link thought for a moment about Beedle down in the basement.

"Yeah," he said, "That's it..."

"Great," said the old man, "I guess now you want your boat back."

"You knew," said Link suddenly, "You knew about the curse and you knew the story of Lasar was real."

"Of course," said Ho-Ho, "The only reason I came to your party was to put an end to the curse by killing those Redeads. I guess you can say I was sort of 'undercover'...Old Lasar was an aquaintance of mine, and after barely escaping this island, I was the first person he came to. I hid him for the time being and used your party as an oppurtunity to travel to this island and see just how bad the situation was."

"Then you faked insanity so you can get Link's boat," said Tetra.

"Of course," said Ho-Ho, "I needed a weapon, and nothing kills Redeads better than bombs. Of course I wouldn't have had to resort to all that charade if Tetra's ship hadn't been destroyed by the storm."

Link did not know how to feel at that moment. He was angry at the old man for taking his ship and playing him the whole time, but happy that he saved their lives.

"I don't expect any thank you's," said Ho-Ho, "Just wanted to let you know what I was up to and that my mission is complete. Now, Are you planning on leaving or would you like to stay?"

"Um," said Link, "I guess we're leaving..."

"If you want the cannon to close up," began Ho-Ho, "Just push the button on the side of the turret."

"Thanks," said Link.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Tetra.

"There isn't room for me on the boat," replied Ho-Ho, "Besides, I see you guys built yourselves a nice raft and I wouldn't want it to go to waste, Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"Well," said Link, "Good luck to you then."

"No," said Ho-Ho, "Good luck to you. Oh, and when help finally arrives, I'll be sure to tell them you left."

Link, Tetra and Aryll got onto the King of Red Lions and began to sail away from the Oasis. As they did so, they waved goodbye to Old Man Ho-Ho. Link could not believe that he had survived such an ordeal. All of his friends were dead and his cabana destroyed, but Link was happy knowing he made it out in one piece. Link watched the Oasis fade in the distance and thanked the gods he can finally rest without having to worry about being attacked by a Redead.

The sun was rising. Aryll was fast asleep and Tetra and Link were talking.

"So glad to be outta there, huh?" said Link.

"Yeah," said Tetra, "When we get to Windfall, there's so much I need to get done."

"How will you manage?" asked Link.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean all your pirates are dead and your ship is destroyed. What will you do now?"

"I guess I'm gonna have to settle down for now. But as long as I have you, Link, I'll be okay..."

The two then kissed each other. They made out for several minutes.

"It's so beautiful..." whispered Tetra, "The sunrise, I mean."

"Yeah," whispered Link.

"The first thing we should do when we get to Windfall," began Tetra, "Is rent a hotel..."

"Sounds good to me," said Link, "My fiancée..."

As they sailed off into the horizon, Link fell asleep. Tetra slowly pulled off her glove and stared at the small bite mark on her wrist before falling asleep as well...

**The End?**


End file.
